Conclave:Glaxion
The Glaxion is a Corpus-designed freeze ray researched from the Energy Lab in the Dojo, which is the first, and currently the only primary weapon to feature as its main damage type. It was released in . This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage - effective against Alloy Armor, Shielded, and Infested Sinew. *Highest status chance of all continuous and automatic primary weapons. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Pinpoint accuracy. *High magazine size. *High ammo reserves. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Kills create an extra corpse, synergizing with Nekros's Desecrate. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Infested Flesh and Fossilized. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Very low critical chance. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Limited range of 24 meters. Notes *The Glaxion is capable of freezing enemies solid with sustained fire if it kills them. Enemies will progressively turn icy blue (spreading from the point of contact), and eventually become completely solid upon death. Frozen enemies can then be shattered by other attacks. This only applies to normal enemies such as Lancers, Crewmen, and MOAs - Ospreys will simply explode upon death. **Even if the weapon is modified to have a non- damage type (such as damage), the Glaxion will still freeze foes solid if it kills them. **Amusingly, it can freeze enemies with damage effects upon death, this effect is merely visual. **Whether or not they display frozen visuals, enemies killed by the Glaxion create two corpses due to the "shatter" death animation (though the extra corpse may not be visible.) *When combining elemental mods, the Glaxion's innate damage is added last. *The weapon requires a decent amount of Cryotic, obtained from Excavation missions, to build. This is probably due to the fact that the weapon fires an icy beam, with the Cryotic possibly fueling its ammunition. *A fully ranked will give the Glaxion an additional 216 rounds in reserve, or about 2.7 magazines worth of ammunition. *Equipping both and will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 22.8 rounds/second. **On top of that, throwing in a will increase the Glaxion's fire rate to 33.6 rounds/second, at the cost of 15 percent damage reduction. Tips *With all four dual stat mods – , , , and – the Glaxion can achieve 100% status chance. *Increasing the firerate will effectively increase the amount of proc applied of the enemy you are firing at. *Enemies that are frozen solid will take at least 1 hit of damage from any source to be destroyed regardless on how much damage it is dealt. This can block powerful enemy projectiles such as Napalm and Bombard shots. **Frozen corpses remain solid for 3 seconds before deteriorating which takes 5 seconds. **Some enemy abilities still remain in effect while deteriorating such as a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, which will start to grow back while deteriorating. Trivia *The Glaxion is the first weapon to deal pure damage. *Concept art for the Glaxion was first seen in Devstream 22 alongside concepts for what would eventually become the Grinlok, Marelok, and Attica. *The revolver-style cartridges on the Glaxion's body spin during firing, though the magazine is the small (battery) box behind the trigger **Additionally, the Glaxion's barrel telescopes back and forth rapidly during firing, and collapses inward when holstered. *Enemies who die by the weapon are frozen solid, much like Frost's Avalanche ability, and shatter when hit by any weapon. This effect persists even if the Glaxion's Cold damage has been changed into another element. **If frozen bodies are left alone for five seconds, the ice will thaw into nothingness. *Glaxion bears similarity to the French word glaçon, meaning "ice cube" or "icicle". *Much like the Flux Rifle , Detron and Amprex , the Glaxion doesn't follow the standard Corpus naming convention (A Latin word with two syllables and ending with an 'a'.) *Corpus Targets sometimes use this weapon, along with a Snow Globe shield from Arctic Eximus enemies. Media GlaxionCodex.png|Glaxion in Codex. frozencorpus.png|A Corpus Crewman frozen solid using the Glaxion Glaxion Polar Skin Default Colours.png|Default colors for Glaxion's Polar Skin Glaxion Polar Skin Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Polar Skin Glaxion Colour Customization.png|Color customization options for the Glaxion's Default Skin Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion, Shattering Records thequickdraw A look at Warframe Glaxion Warframe Glaxion Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 Warframe Glaxion Warframe The Glaxion (Freeze Ray) Build Guide Lets Max (Warframe) E23 - Glaxion Warframe Builds - GLAXION INSTA-FREEZE 4 forma - update 16.11 Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 8 *Damage increased from 16.6 Cold per sec to 26 Cold per tick *Fire Rate decreased from 20 to 12 *Status Chance changed from 35% per sec to 34% per tick of damage *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 8% *Reload Time decreased from 1.5 secs to 2.2 secs *Magazine size decreased from 300 to 80 *Max ammo lowered from 1500 to 720 *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.8x *Adjusted the force feedback when firing with a controller *Introduced}} de:Glaxion fr:Glaxion